


The You Who Doesn't Know Me

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Paranoia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Wonwoo had always been closed off.  Controlled.  He didn't see anything wrong by it, clearly oblivious of the restriction's effect on him.Reading has been his life.  He marks each page with his favourite flower, a red anemone, a remembrance of something his mind chose to forget.Until someone comes into his life, destroying the reins of control that made him a puppet throughout his boring life.Is he ready to know the truth behind his miserable life?





	1. Part I:  The Induction A

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do this. Hahahahaha!
> 
> I am trying to update Intersecting the Parallel Lines but each chapter I write turns to this AU.
> 
> So to stop my mind from straying away from the AU I wanted to write, I'm posting this.
> 
> P.S. It should be a part of a series with Stain Pride with Envy but I'm so unsuccessful in merging it with this one.  
> I'm still gonna try, though.
> 
> Thanks to the people who'll make time to pick up on this one! 😄

Two Sides of the Coin

* * *

  
In a family where children are usually born with the other due to familial genetics, sometimes it would get tiring too.

To have someone to share everything with you isn't as bad as it would be, until you feel it starts to become unfair because you're being left behind. Because the other was the exact opposite of another, despite of being twins.

And it was too easy to distinguish them apart.

The other was silent and responsible, whereas the another was loud and free-spirited. The other held all the expectations and delivered well compared to the another who typically held the same thing but failed and just brought utter disappointment. They both preferred different things, and people started to see them differently.

Even they have identical faces.

Both of them never bothered minding those who thought of them negatively and just continued being attached to each other. They are still children anyways; exploring isn't necessary unideal, especially when they're just trying to see what the world would be in their own eyes.

Until everything sets them apart.

When they reached five, the apparent difference clearly drew the line. As the other delivered more than what was expected of him, it started favoritisms to occur; two people become biased by what they were worth. It hurt the other, but the other still stayed for him, providing every affection and attention he needed.

Something that wouldn't suffice, that they didn't know.

As people drew them apart, the other was pulled into a compelling attention of someone who whispers devil's ideas into him which he took open-heartedly. He started seeing the other as competition. It wasn't easy at first, seeing the blackness in someone so pure, but as the suggestions became more indubitable to him he started bearing the heat. It did hurt him to hate the one who stood by him, still he knew the cards isn't being shuffled and distributed equally between them.

A few more years passed and the difference became too evident for them to handle. Their personalities clashed, until the hatred became suffocating that he can never bear with it. It was too much that it no longer hurt.

So he gave his soul to the devil.

He listened to everything he said because he thought all of those should happen. He's not an evil creature per se, but he wanted to be happy. It is a right to be happy.

And he'll do everything.

🐾🐾🐾


	2. Part I: The Induction B

Angel and Devil

* * *

  
Luring him isn't hard. He trusts people way too much, always believing in all the good the have. So he didn't had the idea what was waiting for them.

He was called out by his brother out in a particular place, a deserted playground if he could describe. Feeling out of place in the midst if all the luster and beauty it's surroundings held. It was confusing for him at first why would they his brother come to a place as scary as this, but he held all the questions when the another's silhouette came through his view. He trusted the person who smiled at him despite his imperfections and loved him dearly.

When they were together, he felt real - not just someone's definition.

As the other joined the his brother, a car's wheel came screeching at the road and stopping by them. Men came rushing out of its sliding door and took them forcefully into it.

The another expected them to come, but somehow the plan seemed amiss. He isn't supposedly to be taken too. But as he glanced at the eyes of the person he sold his soul to, he found betrayal. It was a part of the plan, and he was the pawn.

It scared him, but he knew he wasn't weak. And he isn't alone. They can do something.

They were knocked out with some medication they inhaled through the smelly handkerchief and when consciousness came into them, they were in a place unknown to them where. It was way too opposite from the elegance and richness they were used to. The place screamed of neglect and abandonment.

Both of them screamed in fear. They don't know if help will be able to reach them, but they still hoped even it might be futile. An unfamiliar man came through the doors which they first they thought as their salvation.

But he isn't.

The hits were hard. It was given through his mere hands so they both doesn't know what to make of it. The other cried in pain as he held his cracked eyeglasses, but the other held his ground, embracing the only person who loved him. He wanted to apologize, but it was way too late, but he promised to make up to him when everything is over.

So as the man went closer to them, the other fought back. He won't back down now. Not when they're in danger. So he kicked the sensitive part in between the men's legs and when the man screamed, he took his brother's hand and ran.

But something held them and the air told him he made things worse.

He doesn't want to believe that he made things worse. Still, the chance to escape is still there. So he pulled and pulled despite the other's protests.

There should be a way.

🐾🐾🐾


	3. Part I: The Induction C

Blood and Flesh

* * *

  
Unfortunately, the other was caught by his arm.

Feeling a more serious danger, they both tried to shrug the arm off to no avail - he was too strong. The twins tried to hit him, but there was no effect. When the guy recovered, he took the other forcefully out of the door and left the other inside. They both screamed for each other's name like it was their salvation.

A few minutes later, a different man entered and pushed him out. He was surprised that his brother was tied in a table, halfway naked. There were hit marks all over his arms, reddened into an ugly shade. He ran instinctively towards his twin, only to be pulled by his hair and yanked into the ground.

Helpless. That's what they are as of the moment. And worst, his brother is suffering the most because of him. The another cried, wishing he never answered back to those baseless temptations. He doesn't fear for any reprimands or punishments he may take. Admittance isn't easy, but he's more scared he'll lose the only person who appreciated him for who he was.

The flesh who's never embarrassed to say that they're cut off the same blood.

He calls it right timing when he flinched when a phone rang, piercingly loud, that it caught the attention of their captors. Since he's apparently free, the man near his brother groaned and went to the table and answered it. He doesn't hear what was, the conversation was about, but his attention was over his whimpering brother.

Something in him tells him this is the right chance.

The another subtly moved upright from the loosened grip and faced the guy. Again he punched his captor's balls as hard and he can. As soon as the guy crouched down with his eyes opened, he picked them too with his fingers.

Feeling the wind against him, he ran. It was apparent to him that his brother is to be raped if not yet done due to the loose pants the first man wore by his hips. When he reached the table, he saw a leather belt, a gun that looked loaded, and a wallet attached to car keys. Besides those things, his brother's safety comes first.

Freeing him from all the ropes and shackles, he tried to move as swiftly as he can. They were about to leave, but he was pulled back again by his hair. The call was dropped the other is yet to recover. He tried to pry himself free, but he can't so it came as a surprise when he did.

A gunshot echoed throughout the area. He saw blood dripping from his attacker's shoulders, who grunted in pain. He took it from his brother and shot the other for safe measure, and held his brother's hand to run.

But the house's door was blocked by a massive number of men that they had no way out.

🐾🐾🐾


	4. Part II:  Red and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know what to feel of this chapter.
> 
> I was thinking if it would be better to start right off where the problem is . . . but where's the excitement in that?
> 
> Whatever you guys think of this, just feel free to comment. I don't own any Twitter or Instagram accounts so I'd rather you guys just comment here.
> 
> Thankee! 🙌

Left to Wilt

* * *

  
He felt like this Friday night is colder than it seems.

Mingyu understands that winter evenings are typically cold; breaths puffing out like smoke, faces numbing with the little snowflakes, and hands freezing inside the supposedly warming gloves. But tonight, those things never seem to matter to him. He can only feel the ache as he watches her retreating silhouette walk into the darkness - away from him, leaving whatever they had. It is draining all of him and Mingyu's not sure how he can remain standing up with welling tears when he does not have any strength left.

Sohye and Mingyu have been friends since kindergarten. The latter felt that being together with her feels right to a point that it is seemingly that they will end up together. So when she confessed to him, he immediately said yes; confused as to why he accepted her feelings without hesitation when Mingyu doesn't really know what he felt for her that time. But as they spent time together, he learned to love her.

Just to be left behind.

Sighing, Mingyu turned his back to the place where Sohye's haunting figure remains in his memory as he try to maintain a straight face. Keeping his hands in the coat's pockets, Mingyu embraced myself and walked home. He knew his bed will surely be able to comfort him this night, with his pillow accepting those bitter tears.

Or so Mingyu thought. Those hateful books made their way into his life that same night making him question as to why things doesn't go his way.

Not that Mingyu is dumb or something. The guy just rather read comics than books, loving arts than letters. It is something Mingyu just prefer over, even though he's the top student of their class. He's the type of guy that would rather go and chill out with his friends or play a soccer match with them than to stay in the library.

So, imagine his horror when he was asked by his younger brother, Hansol, to tutor him by the library for the upcoming exams. Mind you, Mingyu haven't reached his bed yet when Hansol asked him.

The problem was Mingyu can't even say no. Especially when their father generously gave them money to spend for the entire weekend as a way to compensate the studying. Mingyu did his best to not show his frustration over this, and knew that the money their father gave is just definitely for my Hansol.

Their mom is an American, making the siblings a half-blood. This trait is more apparent in Hansol's case, who looks like a foreigner when seen with Mingyu. The old guy knew that he has more of their father's features - his teeth, eyes, and look, albeit his bloodline. And Mingyu doesn't see nothing wrong with it regardless; he thinks that he's perfect with the way was. But his relationship with their father ends with the similarity.

Despite Mingyu's artistic talent, he was never close to their father even if he's a painter. Mingyu calls him the 'Old Man' behind the man's back as he never praised Mingyu regardless of his son's achievements - academic, extra- curricular, or sports related - and dedicates his life taking care of Hansol. Mingyu doesn't really have bear a grudge; still he feels hurt that their father just rubs the fact that he prefers Hansol over Mingyu face to face.

Mingyu was about to give an excuse but he received a text message from his best friend, Seokmin.

 **To: Mingyu**  
Hansol said you're going to tutor him. -  
Tutor me too! -  
Real friends help each other in the times of - need! :) 

Groaning, Mingyu replied back.

 **To: Seokmin**  
 **-** I'll be busy tutoring Hansol dude.  
\- I will get confused if I tutor you too.  
\- Go find someone else.

A response came in almost immediately.

 **To: Mingyu**  
Don't abandon me. -  
You still owe me one for the assignment I made for you when you last ditched class. -  
Teach me or I'll tell everyone where you - really went. 

Mingyu rolled my eyes after he read the last set of messages. Seokmin was talking about an assignment, he passed for his friend when Mingyu pretended to be in the clinic. The truth was Mingyu is out meeting a girl from a different school on a café nearby. Mingyu was horrified to know that he had a low grade on it - surprising everyone; Seokmin being obviously proud to say his friend wasn't really feeling well, causing a disruption in the poor guy's concentration, with the teachers believing the lie. Seokmin took the liberty to answer the questions on Mingyu's behalf without the person's knowledge thinking that a single failed assignment grade wouldn't hurt Mingyu's rank as the best student of their overall grade.

He can't say he isn't thankful for his friend's act. It caused their father to fetch him up in the middle of the day and cooked his favorite meals just for him to recover quickly.

A rare act Mingyu can't help treasure until this time.

Hansol then came up to Mingyu, looking curious as to why his brother seemed irritated. "What's wrong, hyung?" Hansol asked as he looked over Mingyu's shoulder, tip-toing, and snickered at the conversation exchanged. "Just teach him then." He offered.

"I don't want to."

"Come on, hyung. You know he's someone to keep his threats real if he didn't get what he wants."

"I want to just laze around this entire weekend." Mingyu said as he looked at Hansol, giving him a puppy look. He hopes that his younger brother will let him off the hook.

Contrary to Mingyu's expectation, Hansol smirked back. "I'll just support Seokmin's hyung's plan then. No hurt feelings."

Slumping, Mingyu begrudgingly agreed.

Saturday came and Mingyu started to hate the day too early in the morning as he accompanies Hansol to a nearby library. It is a seven - floor building: the first floor is a bookstore; the second to sixth floor are used as a study area; while the last floor is used for research purposes. There are also a few conference rooms on the seventh floor that can be used for group studies that must be reserved at least three days prior the date of usage. It seemed that Hansol already reserved the room prior to asking the favor seemingly sure that Mingyu will eventually say yes to him regardless of his brother's protests.

Seokmin texted his friend that he will be coming shortly with Seungkwan. Earlier, Hansol also mentioned to Mingyu that his best friend, Chan, will be also joining the group. It seemed to Mingyu that he has to bear with all these unreasonable plans made against his will, and he kept being dragged by it.

By nine in the morning, their group study is in full swing. Seungkwan and Seokmin struggled most in their Science and History subjects, while the younger ones fought with Math. Hansol decided to help his brother'ss friends with English as Mingyu ensured that he'll also cover the other year's Chemistry subject as well. After some reviews were made, Mingyu gave them some problems and left them a limit to practice answering under time pressure. He told the group that he'll just go down to look for any other reference materials they could borrow to help them understand the subjects better.

Mingyu went to the fourth floor, mind blank. The truth is he just wanted an escape. He wanted to end things early and go back to his room to either sleep or cry. Taking his time, he just walked over the shelves, passing through them, back and forth. Bored, Mingyu decided to look by the window to try appreciating the scenery of buildings and highways outside. It was a mistake, however, as what he saw was a nightmare instead.

Below, Mingyu saw Sohye with a guy. They're acting all sweet and chummy with each other. In his eyes, they looked like a honeycomb oozing with sweetness, making his teeth bitterly painful. Mingyu immediately withdrew from the windows and walked behind the last shelf. He tried distracting himself by taking any random book to read but his mind isn't helping. He's being a mess because his stupid brain kept reminding him of that painful scene, and all he can do is go back to those cramming guys upstairs. Mingyu even thought that he can use the staircase as a diversion because he'll become grumpy with the feeling of tiredness but it became worse. His mind lingered with the pain, his heart denying the reality.

He was panting by the time he reached the 7th floor. Now, he wished he shouldn't have been stupid and used the elevator instead. With heavy steps, Mingyu went to their booth. As soon as Mingyu opened the door to the cubicle, he started to laugh tiredly.

Four corpse-like figures were all slumped down on the table with their faces on the book. Mingyu went in and sat down on his seat by the head of the table.

"Oy Kim Mingyu! Can you share to us a part of your brain?!" Seungkwan asked, screaming.

It made him laugh even further. "Are you that desperate, Kwan?"

Seokmin lifted his head up, looking exhausted. "Let's just threaten our teachers to fake our grades."

Chan turned to Seokmin, head still by the book. "You want us to be criminals?" His face looked grim.

Hansol lifted his head up, running a hand through his hair. He was smiling awkwardly, though. "Aren't you guys being too dramatic?" He asked, shooting a confused look at Chan.

"No, no, no." Seungkwan suddenly said. He shook his head dramatically, like he really thought of something great. "Let's appeal to the Prime Minister to nullify all the exams and remove them from our education system."

Chan and Mingyu laughed with Hansol, the latter even clapped his hands in amusement. Seokmin just smiled and made face at Seungkwan, who's looking so smug at the moment.

By twelve in the afternoon, they decided to eat lunch then go by the school library to checkout some references which were recommended by their teachers. They're lucky that Seokmin wrote the book titles and the authors which will make their search easier. But the three of them who belonged to the upper year promised Chan and Hansol to help them look for an easier review guide for their year subjects and lend them their notes for comparison.

When they arrived at the place, it was deserted except for the student librarian, Minghao. He's Mingyu's classmate and is a member of the Literature Club. Seungkwan heard that they need to render library duties of you're a club member - even in weekends.  
Which sucks in their humble opinion.

Minghao looked up, a hand running through his jet black hair. It's longer than usual, with fringes almost covering his eyes. He grinned up to Mingyu and asked for a fist bump. He frowned when he also saw Seokmin who greeted him by ruffling his hair. The Chinese guy waved off Seokmin's hand and groaned as he fix his mullet. "You guys are reviewing?"

"Yup." Seokmin said then pointed at Mingyu. "He's just tutoring us, though."

"I hope your brain was able to absorb all those information, seeing your concentration and all." Mingyu teased. Seokmin can be described as someone who has terrible concentration issues: he gets bored easily. Other times, he just gets plainly distracted by anything his eyes had caught on. It turns more disastrous though, when he gets bored as he tries to distract himself. Unluckily, he ends up being the distraction because of his antics. One time Seokmin went ahead and played with rubber bands he had found somewhere before class and was caught by the teacher when his seat mates were starting to play with him too.

Minghao laughed. "True!" He and Mingyu had a high five and snickered at their pouting friend. Once the laughing ceased, he looked at Mingyu. "Tell me if you're starting with Math, though. I need help with that."

"Sure." Mingyu responded before he towed everyone to start their afternoon review session. 

The five of them decided to occupy different seats to maximize their own revisions. Having refreshed his memory of their covered topics, Mingyu roamed around, focused in looking for any supplemental materials. Mingyu knew that he had all the review he needed after the tutorial session so he just wanted to be of more help to the others. He was also silently thankful to everyone, especially to his brother, because he could just rest the following days away prior to the exams. Thus, Mingyu mostly studied in between the shelves, sitting on the floor. Nobody bothered him. In fact, Seokmin and Chan went home first, followed by Hansol and Seungkwan who had plans to eat ramen. The guy decided to just let them go, too immersed in his reading.

By the time Mingyu reached over the middle shelves, something caught his attention. The book he'd pick had a flower situated between its pages, dried to perfection. Some of it's original fragrance remained, sending a calming scent all over him. He wondered what flower is it as he carefully studied its dried features.

Careful to not break it's wilted petals, Mingyu took it to see anything that can make him recognize it. Their r school has a lot of blooming flowers by our garden, maintained well even in winter. But he can't see any traces of what kind flower is it. Curious as to who keeps on leaving this flower by the library books, Mingyu kept it neatly between the soft cloth of his handkerchief and shoved it into his pocket.

The rest of the hours were uneventful.

Mingyu just kept reading books until the closing hours. He bid goodbye to Minghao, not forgetting to leave him the books he carefully picked out to help his friend study Math easily. The materials have lesser explanations but have more examples of different solutions applicable for a problem. Minghao promised to read those and treat Mingyu at lunch by Monday, to which the latter happily accepted. Mingyu told Minghao to take care on his way home, and at the same time, the Chinese guy wished in return that Mingyu would have a safe trip home.

Going home alone is dreadful. That's the least of Mingyu's feeling as of the moment. He feels lonely as he walk into the busy streets. Usually, he would accompany Sohye home before Mingyu would go straight home. While walking, they would hold each other's hand, talk about each other's day, their plans by the weekend . . . but all is lost. And he is left with nothing but memories. The skies seemed to have taken note of his sadness; rain poured down to earth in an abrupt manner; luckily, Mingyu have a folded umbrella with him.

Each step he took with the rain seemed like a drag and felt like it took him eternity to reach home.

When Mingyu reached home, he was surprised to see Sohye by their doorstep, clearly was about to leave as she dons her coat on. His facial reaction may have said it all because her mouth gaped wide as soon as she caugh her ex's frame in front of her.

Sohye opened up a conversation when the silence became unbearable. "Sorry. I just returned some of Hansol's stuff that I borrowed for our presentation." She explained at a low voice. Mingyu was surprised to hear that she's still trying to dance. It isn't because she's awful when dancing, it just looks awkward most of the time.

"Okay." Was all Mingyu responded, forcing a smile. He wanted to act like he'd already moved on but it's hard for him. A few moments of uncomfortable silence, he squished himself in and left Sohye by the doorway.

The lady called his attention yet again when he was a few steps afar and Mingyu reluctantly faced her. She didn't say anything, so Mingyu forced himself again to respond. "What?"

"I . . ." She nodded her head down and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry."

Facing her is hard as it is, but her words made Mingyu confused. "For what?"

"For everything . . . I guess."

"I see." The man dramatically nodded my head like he understood what Sohye meant. "For cheating."

"Min-Min -"

"Don't call me that ever again, Sohye. Don't. We're through. And I guess our friendship is too." Mingyu brusquely said prior to turning his back at her, holding back the tears. "See yourself out." He said, parting with a guilty stricken girl as Mingyu went inside, leaving Sohye be.

Mingyu saw Hansol by the kitchen, clearly trying to be silent. He was already frowning that time, but his facial expression turned remorseful as he looked at his brother. The older man smiled again, genuine this time. Regardless of their differences, he still loves his only brother. Hansol grinned back in return before Mingyu proceeded to his room and changed clothes. Truthfully, he really wanted to stay cooped up inside the comfort of his room. But as he reached into his coat pockets, the wilted flower motivated him unknowingly into moving on from the pain he has been through with Sohye. Grinning foolishly, he placed it in the middle of his study table and went out for a jog to clear his mind.

The night should've been uneventful if his mind allowed him to sleep in peace without having Sohye popping up whenever he's ready to doze off.

So when Mingyu woke up, he's a mess and is tired.

Their mom fusses at him early in the morning as their dad just gave him a cold shoulder by giving him a stamina drink. Mingyu just smiled at his parents and kept telling them he's okay when he's definitely not.

When he and Hansol reached school, they found out that they're having a self-study session for the entire day as the teachers are preparing a special quizzes which will serve as a review for the students. Most of them didn't study and just played around. However, Mingyu was so damn not in the mood so he went somewhere silent: the school library.

He felt lucky because there is technically no one around at the moment he visited, save for their librarian, Mrs. Kang. She knew Mingyu as a diligent student and welcomed him happily, even allowing the guy to sneak in food inside when it's definitely not allowed.

Mingyu took his previous seat by the middle of the shelves and planted himself there. He doesn't know how long he stayed, but the silence was comfortable to him. As the windows emit the orange rays from the setting sun, Mingyu packed his things and prepared to go home. The guy definitely didn't intended to stay for too long. He was about to go when Mingyu saw him.

A male student was sitting near the windows by the high stepladder with his head bent down as he reads a book placed in his thighs. He was slouching a little; occasionally using his right index finger to push his glasses up by his nose. Mingyu can see his expression well from his distance - which is a few steps away - and was somehow certain that he was definitely a goner when he saw the guy's smile as he flipped his book to the next page. The lad then looked outside and frowned, seemingly hesitant to leave. Sighing, he rummaged through his bag, bringing out a flower and leaving it between the pages he was reading. He too packed up and placed the book in the used book rack then left.

Mingyu allowed a few minutes before he walked towards the book that was just set down. He picked up the last book the previous student had used and took the flower to examine it. It was red with violet centre. The insides of the petals were also tinted with white. Now, Mingyu was certain that it was the same one he had picked up days before, albeit the previous one was wilted.

He took a look at the flower guy's fading silhouette from the counter table as he was checking out with the librarian not helping but wonder why would he leave a flower in a book when bookmarks exist?

He knew that what he was doing was creepy, and though he was cringing from it, Mingyu kept the flower in his vest's pocket then logged out too. It was already close to closing hours and though he certainly didn't expect to stay linger than he had intended, Mingyu knew it would be bad to go home late because the buses will be packed by then. He really isn't planning on anything so he went out if the place as soon as he can and ran the stairs. Unfortunately, he took the farthest most staircase and exit, ending up in their school garden. Mingyu frowned because it would take him a few more minutes to reach the entrance gate but had suddenly remembered something when he saw a red rose by the flowers.

As if it was a cue, Mingyu took out the freshly stuck flower out, walking through the flowery path as he wonder what specie is it. He is technically not fond of horticulture but his curiosity is eating him up. So giving up, he searched for the flower, if not, the most similar one and read the small sign boards per specie planted there.

Minutes passed by and Mingyu groaned in annoyance. He wasted his time for searching again and again but there's no flower of the same kind that is blooming in the school garden. Nothing was similar to it either.

Weirded out, he started walking to the gates while holding on to it causing him to stumble upon a rock causing to land on his butt. Mingyu puffed out an annoyed whine when a hand suddenly appeared in front of him, extended. When he looked up, he saw their good old janitor, Mr. Chae smiling at him. He maybe embarrassed, but Mingyu took his hand and smiled back at the old man. "Thanks, sir."

"No problem, lad." He laughed his sneezy laugh which made Mingyu join in. "You seemed preoccupied." Mr. Chae continued, once we'd stop. "A lover's problem?"

"Not really." Mingyu shrugged then showed the flower he was holding on to. "Just thought this came from the school."

Mr. Chae's eyes wrinkled in amusement. "An anemone, huh. And a red one at that." He patted Mingyu's head. "Most of our flowers here are chosen due to its positive meaning. You really wouldn't find that one here."

That caught his attention. "What do you mean by that, sir?"

"That bright red one means forsaken or forgotten love and affection. Though it's other shades mean differently." He peered at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Are you broken hearted?"

Mingyu gulped. "Well . . . I just broke up with my girlfriend but I saw someone else holding these. Just got curious."

Mr. Chae studied me then ruffled my hair. This old man is known for ruffling student's hair to cheer them up. That's why the school never let him go: his performance at his job and patience against us rebellious children never fades. "You know what? I never thought that love has a single meaning. There had been different kinds of affection that lingers to this world. For me, the person holding that may not be lonely because he lost a lover - it may say the otherwise." The grinned at me. "I know you'll know the truth by then. Because sometimes, one just needs a listening ear." Then he went his way.

The confused Mingyu just watched the old man's silhouette walk away from him while the flower in his hand sways with the winter wind.

Remembering the janitor's quote by the meaning of the flower he took, Mingyu smiled. Because the two of them may have different reasons why they would get a hold of the flower, but still the same, nevertheless. 

Both of them were abandoned.

  
🐾🐾🐾


End file.
